


no one kisses like gaston

by georgiehensley



Series: servant au [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Butlers, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a glimpse at an au in which gaston is the son of a rich family and lefou is one of his many butlers. lefou pines for him and ends up kissing him, which gaston reciprocates, all the while he denies his sexuality, and that he's falling in love for his butler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off the au prompt, _working in a mansion as butlers/maids au_ , obviously changed a bit as i kept lefou as a butler but turned gaston into his boss, bc i simply could not write an au in which gaston worked for someone else. (it just... can't happen.)
> 
> also, tagged the 2017 film because, like my other batb fics on here, i pictured the live-action film cast while writing this. after all, from the small amount of press we've gotten thus far, luke evans and josh gad already have great chemistry, and i hope they bring that same chemistry into their roles in the film come march.
> 
> hardly original title is really lame, i do apologize.

 

“that is never happening again,” gaston says quickly as he pushes lefou aside, stepping past him towards the window, where he takes in the surrounding scenery whilst attempting to catch his breath, heart hammering inside his chest. lefou wishes to say something, _anything_ to reassure gaston that everything will be okay, but knows that whatever he may say to his boss’ son would only hurt the situation even more, so he settles on:

“i’ll just be going, then,” he says, giving a slight nod despite gaston’s back being to him, before leaving the room, the soft sound of the door shutting behind him still managing to echo off the walls of the large bedroom. once he’s alone, gaston sighs, his forehead falling against the glass in front of him, eyes slipping shut as he tries to will his heartbeat to slow down. _you are **not**  falling in love with your butler_, he thinks, trying to convince himself that it’s true. _this is certainly **not**  happening._

but while he forces these thoughts through his mind, he still feels a warmth in his cheeks, and a tingling on his lips from when lefou kissed him.

it is then that he realizes he's royally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be surprised if there's a followup to this, either what led to this scene or what follows. i'm feeling inspired.


End file.
